1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of treating pruritus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pharmaceutical agents are available for the topical treatment of pruritus in humans and animals. Low to medium potency corticosteroids are often used to treat the inflammatory and pruritic manifestations of acute dermatitides. Topical antipruritics such as menthol, phenol and camphor and topical anesthetics (most commonly, benzocaine) are also frequently applied to relieve pruritus of the skin.
In the case of mast cell-mediated (particularly histamine-mediated) pruritic manifestations, topical antihistamines, e.g., diphenhydramine, are sometimes effective in relieving itch and erythema. These topical preparations conventionally take the form of creams and lotions, which provide relatively short-duration antipruritic activity and must be applied frequently to continue relief from itching.